


Everybody wants to rule the world

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Vedi qualcosa nei suoi occhi che ti sorprende. Ha paura. Ramsay Bolton, l’uomo più spietato che tu abbia mai incontrato, ha paura. Di te."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to rule the world

EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD

 

Le dita sfiorano appena la pelle. Un brivido. Poi due. Poi mille ancora. I denti sbattono gli uni contro gli altri. Le labbra si ritraggono. Il respiro si fa affannato.  
Posi una mani nel sangue, te la porti al viso. Lo guardi gocciare giù dalle dita, lungo il polso, formare una piccola pozza nella conca dell’avambraccio. Sorridi. Ti passi una mano sul volto, sulle labbra. Lo usi come pittura. Come ornamento.  
Ramsay è ancora a terra. Ti chini su di lui, gli dai un bacio. Il suo sangue ancora sulle labbra. Vuoi farglielo sentire. Vuoi fargli capire quanto sia marcio.  
Vedi qualcosa nei suoi occhi che ti sorprende. Ha paura. Ramsay Bolton, l’uomo più spietato che tu abbia mai incontrato, ha paura. Di te. Ti senti d’improvviso euforica.  
Potente.  
Immortale.  
Come una predatrice davanti alla propria preda. Come una _lupa_.  
Con eleganza ti siedi di fronte a lui. A quel che rimane di lui. Ti posi la testa su una mano con fare annoiato, come era solita fare Arya a lezione di ricamo.  
Mentre Ramsay muore soffocato dal suo sangue in un gorgheggio terrificante, la notte cala su Grande Inverno.  
Con il nuovo giorno giungerà anche una nuova regina del Nord.  
_Tu._


End file.
